yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Tetsu Trudge
| serbia name = Nadzornik Dradž | romaji name = Ushio Tetsu | alternate name = Demetrius (DDM video game) | manga debut = | anime debut = | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters | appears manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! (first series) * Yu-Gi-Oh! (second series) * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears books = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters: Pyramid of Light | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! Dungeon Dice Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 * Yu-Gi-Oh! Online 3: Duel Accelerator * Duel Terminals | gender = male | affiliation = Sector Security | previous affiliation = Domino High School | occupation = Sector Security Commissioner | previous occupation = * Hall monitor * Sector Security Officer | anime deck = * Guard * Pursuit/Stygian * Worm | wc09deck = For Duel's End | wc10deck = Tetsu's Justice | wc11deck = Tetsu's Justice | tf04deck = | tf05deck = * Stakeout * First-Time Search * Coerced Search * Round-Up | tf06deck = | ydt1deck = * Chasing Security * Goyo Security | english voice = | japanese voice = | related pages = * Tetsu Trudge's Decks * Tetsu Ushio (manga) }} Tetsu Trudge, known as Tetsu Ushio in the manga and Japanese version, and Demetrius in the English version of the ''Dungeon Dice Monsters'' video game, is a hall monitor at Domino High School in Yu-Gi-Oh! and a member of Sector Security in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. With Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's set many years after the beginning of Yu-Gi-Oh! there was debate among fans as to whether it was the same character appearing in both series. The Yu-Gi-Oh! 10th Anniversary Animation Book indicates he is the same character, though Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time indicates that enough time has past and characters from the previous series are no longer alive in the 5D's era. In the Japanese Duel Terminals, the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's version recites some of his lines from the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga. Personality In the Japanese Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime, despite his harsh traits, Trudge paid for the Duel Runner part that was stolen from his own paycheck; when asked by his superior why he did it, Trudge simply replies, "Well, it is the humanity of a Duelist," showing that he has a good sense of responsibility and duty.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 002 Yusei even mentions that he considers Trudge different from the other figures of authority in New Domino. It has been hinted that Trudge does not come from New Domino. He is very cruel and disrespectful towards the people of Satellite, often calling them "Satellite scum". However, after meeting Martha, Trudge changes, and becomes friends with Yusei. His gaming personality is also different from the original Yu-Gi-Oh! manga, where in he respects his opponents and plays fairly in 5D's, but is not above cheating or even harming his opponent to win in the manga (this may symbolize a change of heart on Trudge's outlook). Manga biography First series anime biography Ushio was a hall monitor, who enforced many rules and is feared by many. He overheard Jonouchi and Honda talking and asked them what they said about bullying. Jonouchi prepared to tell Ushio off, but Honda quickly restrained him to prevent trouble and insisted everything was fine until Ushio left. While Ushio was training the disciplinary group, he sees Yugi walk past and asked him if he was being bullied by people in his class. Yugi replied that he didn't think so. Ushio said that just because he is a nice person he doesn't have to answer like that and anointed himself Yugi's bodyguard and told him that he does not need to worry. Yugi insisted that that isn't necessary as he left. The next day at school, Ushio proceeded to beat-up Jonouchi and Honda and took Yugi to see them. Yugi was mortified and tried to explain that he didn't want this. Ushio continued to attack Jonouchi, but Yugi protested, saying he won't let Ushio do this to his friends. Ushio joked about Yugi calling them his friends and imposed a bodyguard fee of ¥200,000. Later that day, Ushio bumped into Yugi at school after hours. He realized that Yugi didn't have the money and decided to punish him. Honda and Jonouchi saw Ushio attacking Yugi and try to fight him off, but got beaten-up themselves. While they lay beaten, Jonouchi handed Yugi the piece of the Millennium Puzzle he had taken earlier. Yugi was able to finish the Millennium Puzzle and became possessed by Dark Yugi, who challenged Ushio to a Shadow Game. The game involves scaling the building and trying to draw the playing card with the higher number. Ushio lost after he tried to cheat Dark Yugi placed a Penalty Game on him, causing him to imagine that there were monsters coming out of a body of water about to eat him. The next day, he was seen trembling and crying in front of the school, which resulted in him being taken to the hospital. Second series anime biography Yu-Gi-Oh! .]] Ushio appears in a flashback, where he is beating up Joey and Tristan in front of Yugi to his horror and imposing a bodyguard fee of ¥200,000. Yugi insists that Joey and Tristan are his friends. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX In Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Ushio is one of Trueman's victims. His name, "Tetsu Ushio" is seen on a list of names of residents in Domino City. As Trueman sent these people to the World of Darkness, their names disappeared from the list, including Ushio's. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Fortune Cup In the English anime, Trudge already knows Yusei Fudo before the series pilot. The two are involved in a feud. Trudge is a henchman to Rex Goodwin. He is a member of the Sector Security, who prevents residents of the poverty-stricken area known as Satellite from escaping to New Domino City. He confronts Yusei Fudo while Yusei is helping Rally Dawson escape the securities and accuses Yusei of stealing the Duel Runner. He claims Yusei should be arrested anyway for assisting in Rally's escape. Yusei duels him, where if Yusei won, Sector Security was to forget the events of that day. Trudge accepts and after losing he vows to crush Yusei.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 001 Trudge was given a new Deck from Sector Security to use in a rematch with Yusei. He challenges Yusei to a Turbo Duel in a sewage pipeline while Yusei tries to get into New Domino City. Trudge loses the Duel just before Yusei escapes the pipeline, leaving Trudge pushed back by a current of trash.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 003 Trudge is left scarred after the incident.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 010 Trudge later watches over Yusei leaving the Facility and vows to get revenge for being scarred. Trudge tries to catch Yusei and challenges him to another Duel while Yusei tries stealing back his Duel Runner from a Security warehouse,Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 011 but loses once again.Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 012 In an attempt to search the Tops area of New Domino City for Yusei, who has taken residence there, he is unauthorized to enter the area and instead waits for him and tracks him down. After catching up to Yusei, he decides to arrest him. However, Lazar shows up. Trudge, who didn't know Lazar, questioned Lazar's authority. After being called a street beat cop by Lazar, Lazar calls him off. After Yusei's Duel with Akiza Izinski, he tries to talk Rex Goodwin into calling off the Fortune Cup tournament in the interest of safety, but Rex Goodwin dismisses him shortly after Yusei enters the room. Dark Signers Shortly after Yusei's Duel against Grady, Trudge locates him and calls him out. Yusei steps out and requests to see Goodwin. .]] As Trudge walks in the hallway of the hospital that Jack Atlas is in, he is bitten by a spider, gets a spider mark on his arm, and falls under the influence of the Dark Signers. He challenges Jack, assisted by Carly, and is reverted to normal right after he loses. Following this incident, Trudge has worked with Mina Simington on more than one occasion in an attempt to look after Jack. While doing so, he follows both Carly Carmine and Jack and escorts both of them to watch the battle between Yusei and Kalin. He returns once more to bring the Signers back to Satellite. Trudge has a crush on Mina; as he imagines what would happen if he gives her a tulip. Trudge is seen daydreaming that Mina and him are going to kiss. The daydream is cut short when a young boy is staring at him, and he is going to give it to her. He drops in on a conversation between Jack and Mina, in which he realizes Mina has feelings for Jack. When Martha notices this, she puts him to work to cure his heartbreak, and he learns of a boy named Taka who wants to become a Security guard. Since Satellite residents can't normally become Security officers, Trudge begins to understand the importance of Daedalus Bridge being repaired, and begins to respect Satellite residents more. When Roman attacks, he and Martha attempt to save Taka from a falling building, and in the process, Martha falls and is sacrificed to Earthbound Immortal Uru. He almost cried but kept his cool as he was trying to rescue the child. He succeeds in rescuing him but nearly cries again after the final card combo by Rally. He later becomes an ally of Yusei, and vows to avenge Martha and the others. He later escorts both the twins to one of the fail-safe controllers to stop the Dark Signers. When Leo tells him that Luna can talk to spirits, Trudge doesn't believe it. A column of light surrounds them and Luna vanishes. They search for her, but Leo is caught up in a Duel with Devack. Trudge can only watch helplessly with Yusei as Leo is picked apart by Devack. After Luna returns and wins the duel, the spirit of Ancient Fairy Dragon shows herself, and Trudge faints from the improbability of it all, waking to be told it was all his misunderstanding. After Yusei wins his duel against Kalin, Trudge congratulates him. One of Roman's spiders gets a hold of him again and Roman speaks through Trudge. Roman says that Yusei should meet him at the Old Ener-D Reactor for a Duel. Trudge is freed after this and faints from the experience but he wakes up not remembering what happened. He and the twins witnessed the duel between Roman and Yusei and later followed him to where Akiza was going to duel. While in the park they search for Akiza. While searching he comes across Mina's cell phone with a picture of Jack on it which upsets him. Later he discovers Yusei and Mina locked in the water pit and attempts to free them. Not being able to at first, that is until Mina shouts out loud for Jack which makes Trudge jealous and determined, enabling him to even reap the cage door as though he was much stronger. As they notice the Lizard geoglyph in the sky, Yusei soon hurries to where the duel is taking place. However they are stopped by Mina, who tells them the cause of Misty´s revenge against Akiza. After he leaves, Mina and Trudge also get to the dueling site where both Leo and Luna are watching too. After the duel ends in Akiza´s favor they all foresee the appearance of the King of the Underworld, who is heading towards the formed Condor geoglyph, which is over New Domino City. As with this, the Crimson Dragon appears once again and guides everyone to Rex Goodwin's mansion, where he reveals to them his identity as the final Dark Signer, and then declares that a Shadow Turbo Duel will be held within the Condor geoglyph as a ritual to welcome the King of the Underworld. As Yusei, Jack, and Crow accept the Duel in order to stop the resurrection of the King of the Underworld, to which Trudge, along with Mina, Leo, Luna and Akiza, can only watch and wait for an outcome. Once Yusei finally defeats Goodwin, everything returns to normal and everyone resumes their normal lives. After that Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Mina sit at a table looking at Misty Tredwell's latest pictures. As Leo mentions that Yusei is late when Trudge pulls up noting that Jack and Crow haven't shown up either. Carl, disguised as an old man, reveals herself and is shocked that the two haven't shown up, thinking there could be a scoop. Trudge asks her if she already has a scoop but Carly remarks that no one remembers anything and she doesn't remember anything before she became a Dark Signer. Akiza smiles and is thankful that everyone in New Domino City and the Satellite have returned. World Riding Grand Prix After some time had passed, Trudge becomes partners with Mina, the new Special Investigations Chief. He investigates the mysterious attacks by Ghost, informing Yusei, Jack, and Crow, and asks them for their assistance, though Crow quickly declines. After some thought Trudge decides that it was wrong to try and place civilians in danger, so he decides to take matters into his own hands. Later, he encounters Ghost and engages in a Turbo Duel. Confident he would win, he quickly summons his strongest monster, "Goyo Guardian", until he falls against Ghost's "Meklord Emperor Wisel", who absorbed his Synchro Monster and defeats him. Due to the impact, Trudge became severely injured and hospitalized. As he was wheeled into the operation room, he gives Yusei a warning to not use Synchro Monsters against Ghost. Trudge later acts as a Duel Runner instructor, and Turbo Duels Akiza Izinski as she attempts to obtain her license. Here he purposely plays dirty and rough on her, probably to teach her how to handle herself in an actual Turbo Duel. At first he seems to take the lead, destroying Akiza's ace monster, "Black Rose Dragon," but loses when Akiza makes a comeback. Trudge is later seen leading the Security force that comes to Crash Town to take Lawton and Barbara into custody. He claimed to not arrest those working for Radley and Malcolm because they were needed to rebuild the town. Before Team Catastrophys Duel with Team 5d's, Trudge wanted to investigate, but Mina nicely told him to sit down. Ark cradle During the fight against Team New World Trudge tried to stop the match, but both times Lazar refused. After the Ark Cradle begun to descend, he Mina and other officers begun evacuating people. At the end of the series before the Signer's departed, he and Yusei talked for a bit. Non-canon appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 Trudge's Story In this game, Trudge goes to the Player's house to wake him up. In the first event, Trudge informs him about bodyguard duty at the Movie Hall. He meets Misty Tredwell at the premiere of "Atlas Rising" and he and the Player duel against her and her fashion designer Maki. In the second event Trudge and the Player duel Rei and Maia for information. In the third event, Trudge and the Player duel against Rally and his friend Walter to a duel to find Yusei. In the final event Trudge and the Player duel against Yusei and Crow. As they are about to be taken away, Rally, Tank, Nervin and Boylston arrive to stop them and they all get away. Though disappointed he seems happy Yusei got away so that he will find him again and asks the Player to join him. Beating the story gives the Player three Goyo Guardian cards and his "Unending Trail" photo. Shadow Drone Trudge's Story To unlock Shadow Drone Trudge's story, take Trudge to see Lenny at the shoreline and select the option "Look at partner in a new light". In duels, Trudge has a Dark Signer background. In the first event, the Player and SD Trudge interrupt the duel between Luna and Devack and duel both of them. In the second event, the Player and SD Truge interrupt the duel between Akiza and Misty and duel both of them. In the third event, the Player and SD Trudge interrupt the duel between Jack and Carly and duel both of them. In the final event, the Player and SD Trudge interrupt the duel between Yusei and Kalin and duel both of them. In the end Trudge defeats the Signers and Dark Signers and wishes for the Player to rule the world by his side. Upon completing the story, the Player will recieve three copies of Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua and his Dark Signer photo "Tetsu Trudge - Other Appearances In the first event of Satellite Yusei's story, Trudge and Wade duel against the Player and Yusei. In the final event of Satellite Yuse's story, Trudge and Jack duel against the Player and Yusei. In the second event of Crow's Story, Trudge and Dean duel against the Player and Crow. In the second event of Carly Carmine's story, Trudge and Mina duel against the Player and Carly. In the second event of Dark Signer Carly's story, Trudge and Luna duel against the Player and DS Carly. In the third event of Rally's story, Trudge and Wade duel against the Player and Rally. Other Appearances (Shadow Drone Trudge) In the first event of Yusei's story, Shadow Drone Trudge and Lioside duel against the Player and Yusei. In the third event of Yusei's story, Shadow Drone Trudge and Dark Signer Kalin Kessler duel against Yusei and the Player. In the third event of Leo's story, Shadow Drone Trudge duels against Leo and the Player alongside Dark Signer Misty Tredwell. Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Wheelie Breakers Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Duel Transer Deck Trudge first plays a Guard Deck themed around his occupation as a security officer. He uses security-related cards such as "Handcuffs Dragon" and "Wiretap" to limit what his opponent is able to do. He also carries a trump card in the form of "Montage Dragon," which he can bring out as a heavy hitter if the aforementioned strategy fails. Trudge receives a new Deck from the Bureau for a rematch with Yusei. This Deck is a Pursuit Deck relating to his goal of blocking the pipeline so Yusei cannot get through. Its prominent cards include "Gate Blocker," which stops the opponent from using "Speed World," and "Gonogo" which automatically flips the monster it's battling into face-down Defense Position. His strongest card is "Goyo Guardian," which can resurrect the monsters it destroys as defenders for Trudge. As a Shadow Drone, Trudge's Deck became a Mill Deck that uses "Worm" monsters and the powerful Dark Synchro Monster "Dark Diviner" whose effect can not only mill his opponent's Deck, but render itself and its user almost invincible. During the third season, in his duel against Ghost his Deck appears to be the same, though in his duel against Akiza during the license exam his Deck has changed into a "Stygian" Deck that utilizes cards that can damage, overpower and lock his opponents. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters